Undefined terms of Geometry and Love
by demonickouhai
Summary: Point, line at plane, yan ang undefined terms ng geometry. Pero hindi lang pala yun ang mga bagay na kailangang malaman ni Akaya. Marami pa siyang dapat matutunan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna-san! First time kong magsusulat ng Tagalog fic, sana magustuhan nyo!

Disclaimer (Ano ba ang tagalong nito??): Kung ako ang may ari ng PoT eh di sana maraming yaoi scenes and Tango pair ang main pairing, di ba?

* * *

'_Dug dug… dug dug…_' Yan ang tibok ng puso ni Kirihara Akaya. Tibok ng isang puso na nangangamba dahil sa graded recitation sa Plane Geometry. Hindi naman natin sinasabi na bobo si Akaya pagdating sa Plane Geometry. Kung tutuusin nga isa siya sa pinakamagagaling sa Plane Geometry. Laging matataas ang mga quizzes nya at lagi syang nagre-recite. Pero iba ito. GRADED recitation ito. At bawat maling magawa mo ay siguradong ikakapahamak mo.

Oras na para sa Plane Geometry, pero wala pa rin ang guro nila. Medyo natuwa si Kirihara.

"Oi classmates, pray na tayo!" utos ng Pangulo ng klase nila.

Agad agad naman silang tumayo at sinimulan na ang pagdadasal.

"Lord, teach me to number my days and graph them according to your ways ..." Sabay sabay na binigkas ng mga magkaka-klase ang dasal na pinakabisado sa kanila ng guro nila. Pagtapos ng kanilang pagdadasal ay umupo kaagad si Akaya sa kanyang upuan. Paulit-ulti nyang sinabi sa sarili nya na kaya nya 'to. Sa totoo lang, kaya nya naman talaga. Kinabisado nya na nga yung buong notebook nila eh, simula nga ata sa course outline hanggang sa tuldok ng huling pangungusap ay kabisado na nya. Gusto lang nya talagang pahirapan ang sarili nya.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay dumating na ang teacher nila na si Gng. Torrente. "Good morning , class" ang wika nito.

"Good morning and mabuhay Gng. Torrente," tugon naman ng mga estudyante nya.

"Okay, be seated!" Utos nya sa kanyang mga estudyante.

"Bago natin simulan ang graded recitation gusto ko lang na ipaalala sa inyo ang patakaran ko tungkol sa 'Technical' Alam nyo naman na kailangan pag tumayo kayo sa harap eh tama ang position ng kamay nyo, kailngan hindi mukhang nagkakabisado ka lang, tignan-tignan nyo rin namin kami, at baka mamaya ay nakaalis na kami di mo pa namamalayan" sabi ni Gng. Torrente. "Alam nyo rin na hanggang 3 mistakes lang kayo. Pag 3 mistakes na, technical na kayo at automatically bagsak na kayo sa recitation. Okay start!"

Tumayo ang unang kaklase ni Kirihara. Pumunta ito sa may pisara kung saan merong mga drawing ng mga geometric figures.

"Our first topic for today is the undefined terms of geometry..." tuloy-tuloy ito. Idi-discuss simula sa undefined terms of geometry hanggang sa plane postulate. Tuloy-tuloy. Mabilis ang pagtakbo ng oras para ka Akaya. Palapit na ng palapit ang oras ng pagpunta ni Akaya sa harapan. Pinanood nya lang lahat ng nangyari. Ang mga classmates nyang na-technical at yung mga umiiyak dahil na-technical sila. Lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Akaya. 'dugdugdugdugdugdug' parang walang tigil sa pagtibok ang puso nya.

"Technical! Anong set of lines? Dapat infinite number of lines yun! Pag set konti lang, nabibilang! Kaya nga infinite kasi walang katapusan." sabi ni Gng. Torrente. "Okay, oh yung last na!"

Medyo nagising si Akaya sa pagsigaw ng guro nila ng namalayan nya na siya na pala ang susunod. Lumakad si Akaya ng dahan-dahan papunta sa pisara nila. Kinuha nya ung meter stick na gagamitin bilang pointer pag tinuro ung mga geometric figures.

'Position of the hand, check, meter stick, check, kabisado ko na lahat. Ang gagawin ko na lang ngayon ang ang tamang pagbigkas. "Our first topic for today is the undefined terms of geometry which is the point, line ang plane" panimula ni Akaya. Maayos naman ang pagbigkas nya, malakas naman ang boses nya at tama naman ang pinagsasasabi niya. Hanggang sa...

"Figure 11 represents con_ke-" 'Naku! Mali ang pagbigkas ko!'_

"One mistake! Concurrent lines yun!" sabi ni Gng. Torrente.

"Concurrent lines. These are lines that intersect at a single point. Infinite number of lines can pass through a single point" pagtuloy ni Akaya. Natapos nya hanggang sa Plane Postulate.

Masayang-masaya si Akaya. Bilang lang sa kamay ang mga hindi na technical, at isa na si Akaya dun. '_Whew! Ligtas na ako.!' _

Tumunog na ang bell bilang senyas na uwian na. Walang practice sila Akaya ngayon kaya maaga siyang makakauwi. _'Ang swerte ko talaga!'_ Nagulat na lang siya ng nilapitan siya ni Gng. Torrente.

'_May ginawa ba akong mali??' _ Bigla tuloy napa-isip si Akaya

"Akaya, pwede ba kitang maka-usap sandali?" Tanong ni Gng. Torrente.

"Sige po Ma'am. Tungkol po ba saan?" wika ni Akaya

"Alam mo naman na kada taon ay nag-lulunsad ang Rikkai Dai ng libreng tutorials para sa mga estudyante galing sa ibang schools di ba? tanong uli ni Gng. Torrente. "Dahil isa ka sa pinakamagagaling sa lahat ng hawak ko, ikaw ang isa sa magiging representative ng section nyo"

"Talaga ho?! Salamat po!" Tuwang-tuwa si Kirihara.

"Isang linggo ang tutorials na yon at magsisimula na iyon bukas. May naka-assign na kung sino ang tuturuan mo. Yung apo ko ang tuturuan mo." wika ng kanyang guro.

"Sino naman po iyon?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Basta, makikilala mo na lang siya. O, siya umuwi ka na."

* * *

Umuwi ng maaga si Akaya. Kailngan nya pang maghanda para sa tutorials bukas. One is to one naman ang pagtuturo kaya hindi mahihirapan si Akaya. Buong gabing yun ay pinag-aralan nya kung ano at paano siya magtuturo. Apo nga naman ng guro yun, kaya kailangan niyan galingan.

* * *

Mabilis dumating ang bukas. Maagang pumunta sa Akaya sa paaralan at sinalubong kaagad siya ng kanyang guro.

"Oh, Akaya, nandito ka na pala. Eto nga pala ang apo ko na magiging estudyantemo sa loob ng isang linggo" sabi ni Gng. Torrente at pinalapit niya ang apo niya.

"Ikaw!" Sabay na wika ni Akaya at ng kanyang tuturuan.

* * *

Hi! Salamat nga pala sa pagbabasa nito (kung may nagbabasa man). Hindi ako makakapag-update ng madalas pero susubukan ko pa rin. Guro ko nga pala si Ma'am Torrente. Magaling siyang mag-turo at nakakatawa, kaso nakakatakot lang talaga yung tactics nya para sa graded recitation. Na-technical nga ako dun eh. hehe. Oo nga pala, hindi OC yung apo ni Ma'am Torrente. Isa siyang canon-character (duh!). Hindi NA ako gumagawa ng OC. Anyways, please review! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tignan nyo na lang yung last page.

* * *

"_Ikaw!" Sabay na wika ni Akaya at ng kanyang tuturuan. _

Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Akaya na ang nasa harap niya ay si Tachibana An. Ang kapatid ni Kippei Tachibana na pinadala niya sa ospital. Ang 'mortal enemy' niya. Ang babaeng naging dahilan ng pagkahulog niya sa hagdanan at ang nag-iisang tao na prinotektahan niya kahit na malaki ang galit nito sa kanya. Bakit nga ba niya prinotektahan si An?

"Bakit ka nandito?!" Pasigaw na tinanong ni Akaya sa kanyang tuturuan.

"Ako nga dapat ang magtanong nyan eh! Ang alam ko ang magagaling lang sa Plane Geometry ang kasali dapat ditto, kaya bakit ka nandito?" Tugon naman ng isa.

"Ano tingin mo sa akin, bobo?" tanong uli ni Akaya.

"Oo, bakit hindi ba?" Kilala mo na kung sino ang sumagot.

Sa puntong iyon, napag-isip-isip na rin ni Gng. Torrente na sumabat sa usapan.

"Apo, si Kirihara Akaya ang pinakamagaling sa lahat ng hawak ko, kaya dapat magpasalamat ka at siya ang magtuturo sayo." wika ni Gng. Torrente. Lumipat naman ang tingin niya ka Akaya.

"At ikaw naman lalaki (tunog nagkakasal lang no?), alagaan mo ang apo ko at siguraduhin mong may matututunan sya sayo, or else you will sacrifice." wika ni Gng. Torrente kay Akaya habang tinitigan niya ito ng malalim, yung tipong balak niyang chop-chopin si Akaya pag walang natutunan yung apo niya.

"O-opo…" sabi ni Akaya. Akala nyo siguro si Yukimura lang ang nakakapag pasunod kay Akaya no? Hindi, meron pang isa, at yan ay si Gng. Torrente. Di mo talaga kakayaning magsalita ng tuwid pag ang kaharap mo ay si Gng. Torrente.

"O sige, iiwan ko na kayong dalawa. Mag-aral kayong mabuti ah."

Iniwan nga talaga ni Gng. Torrente ang dalawa. 'Sana po manatili pa akong buhay pagkatapos ng tutorials na ito' dasal ni Akaya. Kailangan nya talagang turuan si An ng mabuti dahil apo siya ng pinakamabagsik niyang guro.

"Haayyy, wala tayong matatapos kung tatayo lang tayo ng ganito. Maghanap na tayo ng pwesto kung saan tayo pwedeng mag-aral." Wika ni Akaya kay An.

"Magaling ka ba talaga sa Plane Geometry?" Tanong uli ni An.

"Si Gng. Torrente na ang nagsabi di ba? Bahala ka kung maniniwala ka o hindi" sagot naman ni Akaya. "Di ka lang siguro makapaniwala na ang taong pinaka-ayaw mong makita sa buong buhay mo ang magtuturo sayo ngayon."

Hindi na lang sumagot si An. Lumakad sila ng lumakad hanggang sa makarating sila sa ilalim ng puno.

"Dito na lang muna tayo mag-aral," mungkahi ni An kay Kirihara.

"Sige, maupo na tayo dito."

Umupo na nga ang dalawa. Nilabas na ni Akaya lahat ng mga libro niya, ang notebook niya sa Plane Geometry, ang napakarami niyang scratch papers at ang kanyang coloring pencils. Kailangan ang coloring pencils sa pagdo- drawing ng geometric figures kaya niya dinala, hindi dahil nagiging- isip bata nanaman siya.

"Saan ka ba nahihirapan?" Tanong ni Akaya kay An.

"Dun sa pagkuwa ng measurement ng mga interior angles, exterior angles chuva na yan kapag napaka complicated na talaga ng mga figures." tugon naman ni An.

"Chuva? Bakla ka ba?" Pang-aasar ni Akaya.

"Hoy, babaeng-babae ako!" Sagot naman ni An.

"Babae, pero siga. Nagawa mo pang awayin ang Demon Ace ng Rikkai!"

"Demon Ace, ikaw? Wala ka ngang kwenta." Kilala mo na ulit kung sino ang nagsalita.

"Kayang-kaya nga kitang talunin sa isang tennis match, tapos sasabihan mo akong walang kwenta?" Medyo naiinis na si Akaya.

"Biro lang, biro lang. Masyado ka naming madaling mainis. Pero tandaan mp, kahit anong gawin mo, galit pa rin ako sayo dahil dun sa ginawa mo sa kuya ko."

"Alam ko na yan, kahit hindi mo pa sabihin. Maraming tao ang galit sa akin, dahil sa 'violent playing style' ko. Kahit gaano pa ako magbago, hindi ko na matatanggal ang damage na nagawa ko na." Wika ni Akaya.

Napansin ni An ang pagkalungkot sa mata ni Akaya. Yung mata na tipong puno ng pagsisisi at poot sa sarili, yung parang malapit ng umiyak. Kanina masaya pang magkasama ang dalawa, ngayon masyado nang seryoso ang pinaguusapan nila. Mga teenager nga naman oasyadong prone sa mood swings. XD

Biglang may pumasok sa isip ni An na gusto nyang itanong kay Akaya.

"Bakit mo nga pala ako prinotektahan dati?"

"Ha? Kelan yun? Ang alam ko marami akong sinaktan, pero wala akong prinotektahan…" Tugon naman ni Akaya. Inosente kuno.

"Nung Senbatsu Camp. Patuloy mong sinasabi na kasalanan mo lang kung bakit ka nahulog. Bakit di mo na lang inamin na ako yung naging dahilan ng pagkahulog mo sa hagdanan?" Tanong uli ni An.

"Kasalanan ko naman kasi talaga eh. At pwede ba, tigilan na natin itong walang kwentang usapan na ito. Mag-aral na tayo. Ang pagbagsak mo ay pagbagsak ko rin" Sabi ni Akaya. Kakaiba talaga magpalusot ito. Visitor ata si Akaya palagi ng eh.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Tanong uli ni An.

"Hindi pa ba nasasabi sa iyo ni Gng. Torrente? Pag bumagsak ang tinuturuan ko sa Plane Geometry, bibigyan ako ni Ma'am ng 65 sa project. Kaya kahit gaano katataas yung mga quizzes, exams at recitation ko, malaki pa rin ang pagkakataon na bumagsak ako sa Plane Geometry. Kaya kailangan mong galingan, or else you will sacrifice." Sabi ni Akaya habang ginagaya si Gng. Torrente.

"Grabe, katunog mo lang ang lola ko. Sige na nga, mag-aral na tayo."

Nag-aral naman ang dalawa. Nagtuturo si Akaya, at nakikinig naman si An. Sino ba naman ang makakapaniwala ang dalawang tao na naga-away lang kanina ay nag-aaral na ng magkasama ngayon? (mood swings). Ngayon, maayos na ang dalawa, hindi na sila MASYADONG nag-aaway, pero may pag-aaway pa rin, pakonti-konti na nga lang, mga once every hour, meron naman cooperation within the two, kaya masasabi atin na mas maayos na sila kaysa sa dati. Kaso, di nala alam na mas gugulo pa ang mga sumunod na araw dahil sa mga hindi inaasahang pangyayari.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello po! Sorry kung napaka-tagal ng pag-update ko. Napaka dami kasi ng pinapagawa sa aming mga estudyante. Hindi na sila naawa sa aming mga second years… joke lang. Masyado lang talagang maraming assignments na binibigay sa amin at masyado lang talagang maraming laro sa computer na pwedeng laruin. Kaya sorry talaga! At pag-pasensyahan nyo na rin kung meyo walang kwenta yung istorya. Hindi kasi ako masyadong nagpa-plano kung ano yung mangyayari sa susunod, hindi po kasi ako sanay gumawa ng multi-chaptered, usually one-shots lang ang ginagawa ko. Kaya sorry po talaga! Sana po tulungan nyo akong mag-improve! Please leave constructive criticisms!


End file.
